creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Soul Tree
Somewhere on this planet, there is a tree connected to you. This link is so deep that your life force is fundamentally connected to your respective tree. Specifically, if you were to perish, your tree would as well. However, the reverse is also true; should your soul tree meet its end, you would fall into the eternal sleep as well. You were both conceived on the same day; the day that you were born is the day your soul tree was planted. Think about this: for every acre of forest felled, that many more human lives have met their end. Deforestation seems quite heinous now, doesn't it? Even worse, those responsible for setting forest fires, are guilty of nothing short of massacre. Sure, scientists try to justify a rash of deaths through “disease”, “war” or “famine”. However, the true cause of death is the end of a soul tree. This has been true since the beginning, and will continue until both humans and trees are bereft of the planet one day. You may be thinking to yourself, “What of antiquated tress that are centuries old?” The answer to this conundrum is that those trees represent the few individuals who have undergone the Ceremony of the Immortal. These individuals each possessed a fear of death so great, that they would go to any lengths to stop it; thus, the ceremony. You too, can undergo this ceremony, but there is a reason few choose this path. Those that don't perish in the ritual stop aging altogether and have no need of sustenance or sleep. The drawback is that they must never again encounter any human soul, or they shall decompose into bones on the spot. These few individuals, known as Lost Souls, often fall into the realm of myth and legend, but they are all too real. Should you possess the will and ability to undergo the ritual, the Ceremony of the Immortal is as follows. You must first locate the forest where your soul tree is located. This can be done at any time, although nighttime is recommended, for you can feel the connection of your soul tree the strongest at that point. Once you have located your tree, you must return to it on your birthday at exactly 1:11 A.M. Don't forget to bring a knife or other sharp object. When you arrive at the appointed time, you must use the knife to draw blood from your dominant hand. (Use your right hand if you are ambidextrous.) Once the blood is flowing, quickly grab the trunk of your soul tree and don't let go. Speak the words, “I give my life force beyond my spirit.” If done quickly enough, the tree will seem to suck all the blood out of your hand, but you will survive. If you messed up somehow, or picked the wrong tree, poison will flow through your veins, and you will die a slow, agonizing death. Once your cut has stopped bleeding, quickly release your hand and look up towards the sky. If you see any type of moon above you, then you are safe. If the skies are cloudy, or there is a new moon, then you will be relentlessly hunted for the rest of your short life by a beast too terrible for words. It will keep you alive just enough to torture you in every way imaginable. As you finally die by its hands, you will know that your life was not meant to be eternal. Should you succeed, you will never need to eat or sleep again. You will not age a day since the ritual. However, you must keep in mind that you will be alone the rest of your miserable life, and many have gone mad from the prospect. Should you retain your sanity you shall be faced with the question that has likely plagued lost souls for centuries: "Is this better than death?" Category:Nature Category:Reality Category:Ritual